I am investigating the effects of enhaced UV irradiation on the fluorescence properties of the Antarctic fungi arthrobotry jerox. The steady-state fluorescence spectro have been measured on spore suspension. The results have the occurrence of a peculiar response in some specific regions of the fluorescence emmission spectra as induced by UV irradiation.